


Everett Ross and Stephen Strange: Into The Multiverse!

by rory_kent



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everstrange, Fluff, Freebatch - Freeform, Kharthur, M/M, Multiverse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_kent/pseuds/rory_kent
Summary: Everett Ross was an airforce pilot, two tours. Everett Ross is a CIA operative. Everett Ross is soon to be the Wakandan ambassador. Everett Ross is a BAMF.Of anything, Everett did not think he would be in love.
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Khan Noonien Singh, Everett Ross & Shuri, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. the princess and the colonizier

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! hope this fic finds you well <3  
> I love comments and constructive criticism!  
> check out my tumblr: hey-im-rory.tumblr.com

It had started out quite ordinary, you see.

Everett Ross was typing angrily on his phone as he stood waiting in the Oakland Wakandan Outreach Center, a little dazed out of his surroundings when he was shoved lightly. He quickly drew his weapon, hands steadily wrapped around his handgun, and turned to see a sly-smiling teenager in intricate braids holding a futuristic tablet.  _ Shuri.  _

_ “ _ Your Highness, that was not funny.” He said calmly, heart rate returning to normal, clicking the safety back on his SIG as the teenager only laughed heartily. 

“Quite funny, actually.” Her accent was like a balm, and he found himself actually missing his Wakandan adventure. A few people around him gave them both shocked expressions as she drew him in for a handshake-hug. “And maybe if you weren’t so old you would know how to work your phone properly,” he smiled and shook his head. “I’m glad you came by, _colonizer.”_ He laughed at that.

“Hey this is my turf now, princess” he smiled. “No, seriously, I’m happy to be here. You said you wanted to talk about something important?” 

“Oh yes! It’s Nakia’s birthday on thursday, and we’re throwing her a surprise party in New York. I thought you might like to come,” Ross cocked an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. 

“I don’t know about that, Shuri,” He paused and crossed his arms, “That seems kinda, personal for me to be there.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You saved her life!” Shuri whined, “You’re a friend of the throne. T’Challa said it was okay. Besides you won’t be the only white person there.” She gave him a nudge and laughed at his shocked expression.

“I- I uh- I’ll think about it. I do have a job you know.” 

“Everyone knows you’re probably going to be the US ambassador to Wakanda anyways, Ross. I’ll call you thursday.”

“Huh, well, if that’s all…” He turned to leave before he felt Shuri grab his wrist.

“You need to study up on diplomacy, Ross,” she made the X with her arms. “Wakanda forever.” Ross laughed and reciprocated the gesture respectfully. 

“Goodbye, Shuri.”

“See you later, Ross.”


	2. Afganistan or Iraq?

Ross arrived by chartered ship to New York, and was parked on top of a snazzy Manhattan sky-scraper, where the Wakandan Representative had rented the penthouse, and they were currently setting up for her party. He stood in the hallway, nervously adjusting his cufflinks and fiddling with the wrapped present. He was terrible at parties, and honestly, would rather be filling out paperwork with stale takeout than this. Shuri had crazy powers of persuasion.

He rang the buzzer and heard rustling. 

“Ross! Hurry up, she’ll be here soon!” Shuri grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in. He was barely looked at by most of the guests, who he assumed were Wakandan officials, and he was slightly jealous of how fashionable everyone was. Color, texture, afro-futrism, it was a feast for the eyes and his plain bespoke suit felt quite un-fashionable in comparison. She grabbed his present and tossed it on a pile. There were beautiful floral decorations everywhere, and a spread of the most delicious food Ross had ever seen. “No cake?” 

“We don’t really do birthday cake, _colonizer_.” He sighed as a few eyes found him after that comment. 

“Please don’t call me that, your highness, really.” He nervously put his hands in his pockets. Whenever he was around wakandans he felt small. No, not small. Just, not in control. And he had spent his whole life trying to be in control. He jarred against the memories of his childhood. 

“Oh relax, look, there’s an american over there,” She pointed to a corner and Ross did his best to contain his reaction to the creature before him. Tall, with salt and pepper hair, in blue robes, with a dramatic red cape around his shoulders. Something deep inside of him felt _pulled_ to him. Like a rope wrapped around his middle jolting forward. Ross licked his lips. He looked familiar. She shoved him a bit and he stumbled forward, setting his _I’m-a-badass-airforce-pilot-CIA-agent_ look into place and strode over to where he was speaking to a rounder asian man. The strange man looked up and Ross shivered at the ethereal multi-colored eyes that bore down to his soul. The look between them felt, deep and passionate and reasonating. It was slightly religious. Religious? What the hell was wrong with him? He was not some teenager looking at a crush. 

“Everett Ross,” He held out his hand and the man took it firmly in a yellow gloved hand.

“Dr. Steven Strange.” They maintained eye-contact and Ross felt butterflies fluttering around in his gut, and he swore he could hear his heart beating. “This is Wong,” Ross nodded his greeting nervously and Wong only rolled his eyes. 

“I’m getting a drink.” He turned and left and Ross furrowed his eyebrows. Well, that was a bit rude. 

“Don’t mind him,” The velvety baritone voice assured, “He’s always like that.”

“I see.” They stood awkwardly for a moment. Ross broke the silence, ”I feel like I know you.” 

“Feelings mutual, Agent,” Ross looked at him quizzically. He hadn’t mentioned it previously. “ **_Afghanistan or Iraq?_ **” 

“2 tours in Afghanistan, how’d you know that?”

“Oh, just a feeling.” 

“Right.” Ross said slowly, crossing his arms and looking the man up and down. “Heard of me before then?”

“You could say that.” Ross was about to interrupt and make this man explain himself when Shuri shouted about the party. 

“Everyone be quiet, she’s coming!” The hotel room key beeped and she stepped into the apartment and everyone shouted. 

“Surprise!” 

  
  


“Agent Ross!” Nakia said as she came up to him later in the party, looking hot and badass as ever, “It’s so good to see you!” She eyed Dr. Strange and they shared a look of some kind. 

“Good to see you too,” He shook her hand, “Happy birthday,” From behind her he caught a glimpse of one of the Dora Malanje and he stuttered. Something about them always made him freeze. He was a bit confused to see them. The King’s guard wouldn’t be protecting her for no reason. “And perhaps, congratulations?” 

“Oh, Ross, please, it's common knowlege I'm engaged” She smiled at him warmly, sharing a look, “I hope you will be able to attend.” 

“In Wakanda?” He choked out, face flushing. That was beyond an honor, to be invited a second time. 

“Of course, Ross, the King’s wedding is an important day, and you are one of his close friends.” She nodded towards Strange. “So I see they hired a wizard for my party?” He smirked and shook his head. 

“Nah, I just brought chips.” Ross laughed audibly and caught both their gazes before blushing again and licking his lips. Strange smiled slyly. Ross had no idea how those two would have met before but the subject didn’t come up. Soon the two Americans were alone again as Nakia made the rounds. Suddenly, the red cape that this man wore moved, the corner of it coming and delicately wrapping around Ross’s wrist in a kind gesture of sorts. He stuttered and looked up at Strange. He gave an apologetic smile before batting the edge of his cape down and shushing it... um, that was weird. 

“We need to meet again.” Strange said finally. Ross scoffed.

“‘Excuse me?”

“We have matters to discuss and telling you here and now would only confuse you.” The Sorcerer Supreme held out a card, “177a Bleecker Street, tomorrow, 12 o’clock.”

“...Alrighty then?” He took the card and put it in his breast pocket, giving the man a hard stare. Strange met his gaze intently, and that feeling came back. It was a strange, tingling sensation and he heard whispers and rustling that seemed foreign. This was really fucking weird. 

“I’d best be off.” Strange said warmly before opening a glowing circular portal. “I’m not really a party guy, as it happens, I’ve got a sanctum to protect. Goodbye John.” And with that he stepped through it, Wong following him briskly and it closed with a flurry of sparks. Ross stumbled backwards, and hit the back of a sofa, receiving a glare from its occupant. 

“Sorry, excuse me,” He said, quickly dashing for Shuri, who was talking to a black sand hologram. Ross immediately recognized the Black Panther’s soft voice. 

“-yes, he made it, Oh, he’s right there, hello, Ross, I’ll call you back brother” Shuri closed the hologram and gave him a look, “You look...paler than normal. Seen a ghost?” Ross furrowed his brow and pointed to where the portal had closed. 

“Did you see that?” He said tersely, “Who was that?”

“The ‘Sorcerer Supreme’? Yes, Strange is a friend of Nakia’s.They say he’s magical but I am sure there is science behind it all. I’d love to figure it out but I’m busy with the new space program.” Everett filed away the _space program_ comment but shook his head in disbelief. The hell? Magic? Wizard? Why was he even surprised, living in this world. 10 years since the attack on New York and all sorts of weird shit was happening. He bristled at the thought of that day. His common-law husband William had been killed, killed by _‘_ necessary damage _’_ which was code for _‘_ he got in the way of a privileged superpowered freak and got murdered for it.’

“Right. Sorcerer. Makes sense.” He rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. He paused. He hadn’t intended on meeting the man the next day but something stuck with him. Ross realized that man had called him _John._ And he hadn’t even noticed that wasn’t his name. It _felt_ like his name. Same way it felt like he knew him. _**221b Baker Street** , _a voice whispered in the back of his mind. He coked his head and retrieved the card again. No, that wasn’t the address. What the hell was that?

**_That-was the most ridiculous thing-I’ve ever done._**

**_And you invaded Afghanistan._ **

What the fuck? He didn’t know at all what was happening, but he knew exactly where he’d be 12 oclock tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i love any comments kudos or suggestions!! *kisses*


	3. A proper introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like hell this a proper introduction, Strange. -ER

177a was beautiful. One of those old buildings you could pass every day and never appreciate. Ross found himself appreciating it as he stood on the pavement. Ok, maybe he was only pausing because he was nervous. Hell, he was very nervous. Something about the man, and Ross was definitely not the sort of guy who could be wooed by a fancy cape and some nice clothes. He let out his breath and knocked on the door. It opened immediately, seemingly on its own, so Ross stepped in, hands clasped behind his back and took it in. It was spacious and extravagant in a cool, vintage way, with lots of chatzches and stuff. Dr. Strange was levitating above the staircase, eyes closed, fingers in intricate mudras, when he suddenly opened his eyes, looking warmly at Everett. 

“Mr. Ross, welcome.” He said kindly, slowly coming back down to the ground, he held out his hand to shake, and Ross noticed scars covering his entire hands. The touch also triggered the feeling again, not entirely unpleasant.  _ Mr. Holmes?...Sherlock, please.  _ He shook his head and pulled back his hand. 

“Hi, uh, so, what was it you wanted to say?” 

“We need a drink first.” Everett felt a lurch and they were suddenly in a sitting room. “Tea?”

_ “A cup of tea would restore my normality,”  _ He bit his tongue after he said it, and looked at Strange, who tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Where was this coming from? A cup and saucer of English Tea appeared in his hand and he shakily took a sip. 

“I see the connection affects you as well, interesting” Strange stroked his beard thoughtfully. Everett put the cup back in its saucer and placed both on the table next to him. 

“Now you look here, what the hell is this, what  _ connection?”  _

_ “ _ Yours and mine. Interdimensional Juncture, not much to be done.” 

“Interdimensional what? What the hell are you saying?” 

“You and I are, bonded, across multiple universes. Oh right, yes there are multiple universes, multiple interpretations of our lives, and in every single one you and I are connected.” 

“I don’t understand.”  _ You should have that on a t-shirt.  _ “That doesn’t explain me hearing things.” 

“You’ve come in contact with a space-time fabric abnormality, you’re lucky that’s all you’re experiencing. Here, I’ll do my best to make it easier to understand. Think of the multiverse like a quilt, fabric constantly overlapping, sewn together in different places, you and I are like a seam that runs down many different fabrics, and come in contact at an infinite amount of points. A Line instead of a dot.” Everett nodded, I mean, sure, I guess that makes sense. Everett was getting a little too used to being out of his depth. 

“Cool, I guess.” His response made Strange smile. That smile sent something running down his spine he couldn’t explain. “So, we're-I don't know, linked?”

“Quite irreversibly, yes.”  _ Just the two of us against the rest of the world.  _ “Questions?”

“Um,” Everett crossed his leg over his knee and licked his lips, “I don’t even know you. You make it sound like we’re married or something.” The quirk in Strange’s lips looked a bit like a smile. “Okay, see, you think that’s funny, I don’t find it funny.” Everett looked down at his ring. Homophobia and rude jokes were expected and quite unappreciated, and this was sounding like a joke. Strange gave him a slight frown and an appraising glare. 

“I wasn’t joking.” He sighed and ran his hands along his thighs. “I have been lucky not to have come in contact with you so far.” Ross scrunched his face at that. 

“Oh?”

“No, I didn’t mean that, that way, it's only that now,” He paused and steepled his fingers in front of his chin. “Now, you are at risk, and the world is at risk because of that.” Ross shivered involuntarily and looked up slowly, the doctor's eyes were soft and just barely lined with tears. 

“World at risk? How am I at risk?”

“Now that we are connected in this realm, your safety and care are of great importance to me. It is a weakness that a great deal of enemies would enjoy exposing. I am sorry.”

“Dude, this all sounds nice, but really, I don’t know you, I met you yesterday. I’m a pilot, I’m an agent and I’m sure as hell not interested in this magical nonsense.”

“Do you not believe me?” Strange cocked his head curiously. Ross licked his lips nervously. 

“I don’t know what to believe, Doctor, and honestly, I’d very much like to be going.”

“No!” Strange stood up quickly, looking panicked. Ross stepped back quickly, eyes wide. Stephen sat back down slowly, eyes filled with desperation. “No, please, that’s not a good idea.” Ross scoffed. “No, really, please, you’re not safe if you leave now.”

“Not safe from what exactly?” He said indignantly. 

“There are dark forces at work, in this dimension and others, and you have no magic to protect you from them. Our spiritual connection has been broadcast, that my soulmate has been found. You would not be safe, you could be taken, hurt, and I cannot let that happen.” Strange gripped his scarred hands into fists, “please, I need to protect you.” Ross’s heart leapt out of his chest, his trousers tightening at the strength in his voice. 

“Prove this, prove it to me first.”

Stephen cocked an eyebrow and stood, shakily reaching out his hand to touch Ross’s arm, pulling back his other and hitting the heel of his palm gently onto his chest. Ross’s astral form was released from his body and Stephen did the same before taking grip of the shaking ghost’s left hand. 

“Lots of choices, lots of choices, lots of choices…” Strange mumbled as he performed glowing orange spells, entering into different realms, Ross stunned into silence as color and light and matter morphed around him. They eventually settled, and Ross could tell he was in London. He didn’t see Strange anywhere, but he was on a busy sidestreet, cars and people buzzing about white houses and a red-canopied cafe. He felt the pull towards the black door that said  _ 221b.  _ Oh, okay, that made a little sense? What even was sense anymore? He pushed open the door and went up a staircase into a dark little flat, where a man who looked exactly like Strange played the violin to a toddler in a high chair. Ross approached quietly, when the child reached out for him and spit up. 

“Da-addy!” Ross looked wide eyed at the golden-haloed little girl and back up at Strange, who looked expectantly at him as well. 

“How was work,  _ daddy?”  _ The british Strange said with that gravely baritone, giving Ross seducing eyes. 

“I-I uh, nice to meet you” Ross said, backing away in shock, Strange looking him up and down, eyes flicking over every detail. 

“American, carrying a gun, tan darkened, different wedding band...” He said, brows furrowed, clearly upset. “What is this Jawn?” To hear his voice so desperate and confused twisted Ross’s gut. “Who are you and where is John?” 

“Sherlock? There’s a guy downstairs dressed like a superhero who looks exactly like y-” Ross turned to see, well, someone he could only assume was John, bags of groceries hanging off his arms. They made eye-contact and Ross bolted out the door and down the stairs outside, to find his handy Sorcerer Supreme waiting. 

“Alright Strange, where the hell are we?!” 

“Alternate dimension. That’s us, up there,” Strange pointed to the window. “Sherlock and John.” 

“Right.” Ross looked up through his eyelashes at Stephen, who gave him a soft smile. “I assume the other dimensions are a lot of the same?”

“Pretty much, although there’s this one with a spaceship and a bathrobe I quite-” Everett cut him off by bolting forward and pressing his lips aggressively into Stephens, pulling him down with both hands, running through his hair. The kiss was awkward at first, a teeth clacking, lip biting fight for dominance before Strange was the victor, exploring every millimeter of his mouth. Ross opened his eyes momentarily. Shit this was really happening. He was kissing this man. And why the fuck did it feel so  _ right?  _ Like this is what was supposed to happen. He pulled away slightly, Strange’s neck craning back up like a giraffe before he pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, the CIA agent tucked gently into his neck. His scruffle tickled Everett’s ear, and he smelled like incense and peppermint, and Ross giggled. Leave it to him to turn this into an old song. He sighed and rested his cheek on the softness of Strange’s robes. Ooh. Not Wakandan-blanket soft but damn close. 

“Let’s go home.” He whispered, and let the taller man pull him through a portal, completely and totally alright here. These arms, these hands touching him. This is where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik ik this is garbage...thanks for any feedback :)


	4. home sweet sanctum sanctorum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter finds you well! enjoy some Cloak of Levitation inspired fluff
> 
> heads up- I'm a Sherlock fan first, MCU fan second, and I had to do a bit of research for this chapter and the next few, so please excuse any comic book inaccuracies <3

“Stephen!” Ross cried through the sanctum, hands on his hips, completely and utterly lost. How the geography of the building seemed to be constantly changing was beyond him- but it was really fucking annoying. “Stephen I need coffee, where’s the kitchen?” No response. Damn it, Strange. Everett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been here for two days straight- Stephen “working the kinks out” of the protective amulet so he could be safe going out alone, and he was going stir-crazy. This was the craziest thing to happen to him yet since the last crazy thing to happen to him. He shook his head. He had called his secretary to watch Marty until he could pick him up- citing a family emergency. Not like he had family, she knew that. I guess Strange was family now? He clenched his fists and marched down another corridor- trying to ignore some of the freakier artifacts. When he found Stephen he was gonna strangle him- how long could this thing take? He turned a corner and was face to (fabric?) with the Cloak of Levitation- who was hanging out in the hallway, whirling and billowing in an unfeelable breeze. He bit his lip at the unintentional pun and crossed his arms- him and Cloaky here hadn’t had a lot of interaction since the hand squeeze at the party. It freaked him out. It was a little surprising that  _ this  _ was the freaky bit of the whole ordeal.

“Um, hi?” He offered, not exactly how to interact with this thing. The corners of the collar tipped around to face him, almost coo-ing. How the hell a cloak could coo...oh what the hell who cares?! This was all magic bullshit. Why was he still asking questions? “So, uh, I guess we should be fri-” Everett was cut off by a cavalcade of red checkered fabric wrapping around him in what can only be described as a hug. Unsure of what to do, he patted it. It slung around his shoulders and held onto his collarbone, and he probably looked rather ridiculous in his suit, tie and  _ cape _ . Ross gasped as his feet lifted off of the solid oak floor, shaking his feet, trying to get down. 

“You’ll drop me!” He cried, struggling with the  _ thing  _ attached to his back, and heard a stifled velvety giggle. He looked up, dark blue eyes lightened and fearful, before glaring at the sorcerer having a laugh at him. “Why are you laughing, you asshole make it put me down!” 

“It prefers she, and I thought you liked flying,” Stephen’s cupid’s bow lips turned into a smirk and Everett continued swatting at the cloak, which was wrapping around his wrists again, stroking gently and trying to calm him.

“I prefer-” he gasped, “fighter jets to… murder blankets!”

“Hey, be nice,”

“This thing is trying to kill me!”

“She likes you, she knows who my chosen is.”

“Lucky me.” Everett finally submitted, putting his arms out to steady himself as Cloaky held him up. “How do you tell it what to do?” Strange sucked in a breath and gave the cloak a look, brows furrowed in thought.

“I don’t exactly  _ tell  _ her, I ask and she usually complies, we work together.” Everett nodded, looking down and getting his bearings, starting to like this feeling. 

“Does she have a name?”

“I don’t know- I know she’s very old, and she has very particular taste.”

“How about Red Riding Hood.” Everett laughed and the Cloak shook furiously, but he nodded as she placed him gently on the floor, resting on his shoulders. “Amanda?” Another shake and a chuckle from Strange. “How about Cloaky?” The tips of the collar caressed his face, almost purring at the name. Ross smiled and stuck his tongue out playfully at Strange. “Ha ha see, me and Cloaky are better friends than you too,” Strange rolled his eyes and Everett nudged her off his shoulders, to which she flew away and off to do her own thing. Stephen reached out to brush his hand across Everett’s cheek, his skin blushing pink beneath his delicate fingers. 

“I finished the amulet.” Strange pulled a small metal circle on a black leather band out of his robes. It was beautiful, a pale white metal that glowed orange as Ross took it in his hand “When you put it on it will mark you as under my protection, as well as absorbing some manner of cosmic attacks,” Everett went to put it over his head when Strange stopped him, biting his lip nervously, sending Everett’s stomach aflutter. “Can I?” Everett nodded, twiddling his fingers nervously, his old wedding band slipping off and on and off and on and eventually it was squeezed in his palm. It was time to stop wearing it. Stephen stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Ross’s neck, fingers grazing his ear and tickling his hair, the other began to unbutton his shirt partway, exposing his tan collarbones. Stephen lifted the amulet into the air with a spell, his fingers forming intricate locks and spells as it came to rest over Ross’s head, sliding around his neck and coming to rest on his chest. The glowing orange spells seemed to all lock into place and Everett really didn’t feel all that different at first, but then it happened. 

His whole body warmed, tingles and sparks running down his nerves, something inside of him beginning to bubble over, a feeling of heat- white hot blazing hot that began to hurt! It hurt! His whole body was on fire, ears to toes he was glowing orange. He cried out helplessly.

“H-hurts,” Stephen seemed to understand and placed his palm over the amulet, his skin icy cold and soothing in comparison. The burning began to fade into a dull ache. 

“It might hurt for a while- you’ve never experienced real magic this way before- but it will be easier, once, we…”

“Consummate our bond?” Everett quipped slyly besides being thoroughly exhausted. Strange laughed and nodded, pulling the fighter pilot into a soft embrace, but the icy cool feeling of Stephen’s touch made him so dizzy he fell off his feet, Strange swooping him back into his arms, Cloaky appearing out of nowhere to carry both of them in the air. Stephen brushed a few stray hairs of Ross’s away and stroked his face, holding him close to his chest. 

“Hey, what was your call sign when you were a pilot?”

“Maverick,” Ross mumbled sleepily, tucking his face into Stephen’s robes.

“No it wasn’t, that’s top gun,” Ross smiled to himself. They had a new game of trying to see who would miss a pop-culture or music reference first. It was a stalemate at the moment.

“ Okay fine I’ll tell you, but in all fairness- being small makes me a better pilot, and a better agent.” Ross paused. “ _ Hobbit. _ ” Strange burst out laughing, the warm vibrations filling Ross to the brim. 

“I think I know where we’ll go tomorrow.” Ross shook his head, eyes drooping closed. 

“No- no, gotta get Marty tomorrow.”

“Marty?”

“My cat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and suggestions always appreciated!  
> *hugs!*


	5. maverick and goose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff...literally

Ross had a mental file of things he knew about Stephen. He was constantly filing things, they were eternally bound together- better try and remember his birthday right? He had not yet found out his birthday. But he did know a few personal details. Stephen used to be a neurosurgeon, he refused to get into automobiles, he liked soul music...he didn’t like classical so much but that was okay. He was also a dog person- which was probably the only thing Ross didn’t like about him.

  
“Marty?” Everett called sing-songy as he turned the key to his apartment, stepping in and being overwhelmed with how empty it felt. “Marty I’m home,” Ross sighed and went into his bedroom, tossing his clothes into a suitcase.

A slight meow was heard in the corner and a ginger tabby leapt across the room, purring and butting his head along Everett’s leg. Ross giggled and knelt, scratching him between his ears. He scooped Marty into his arms and the cat purred more and rubbed his whiskers on Ross’s chin. Everett went through the flat- grabbing his briefcase, laptop, handgun and the bag of kibble for Marty.

“That’s right, kitty, we’re moving! New house, new friends,” husband? Partner? Sorcerer supreme? He smiled and snuggled Marty closer, locking the door on his way out. The taxi back to the sanctum was leisurely, giving Marty the occasional pet and ignoring the drivers glares because Martin wasn’t in his kennel. Everett missed his apartment, even though his Brooklyn residence, quite spacious and financed by the good old US of A, was kinda dodgy in comparison to a Manhattan mansion filled with priceless ancient artifacts. They pulled up to 177a and Ross paid the driver quickly. He opened the door, Strange lounging on the stairs, head flopped back in boredom. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, hands outstretched, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

  
“Um, Stephen, it’s me?”

  
“Wh-What are you doing with that?”

  
“Um, Marty?” Ross furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips. “He’s my cat.”

  
“That’s not a cat, Everett,” Ross smirked and looked down at Martin, who was looking calmly up at him. Ross ruffled his fur and smiled. Stephen stuttered, “Where did you get that?”

  
“Um, friend of mine at Shield, he’s off on missions all the time so I’m kind of like his foster owner, his name's Goose but I call him Marty. What do you mean he’s not a cat?”  
“Um, nothing, nothing,” Strange eyed Martin with suspicion but planted a soft kiss on Ross’s cheek.

“Did you get all your stuff?” Ross nodded, blushing furiously from the kiss, setting Martin down. Marty sat and licked in between the toes of his paws. “You know, Everett, I uh, I want you to know that, that I do not take your care lightly, it’s in my bones to love and protect you, I don’t want this to be forced or awkward or unwanted,” Strange looked down at his boots, scuffing an imaginary spot on the floor. Everett reached and pulled his chin up to look at him, indigo eyes cavernous and blue.

  
“It’s in my bones to love you, Stephen, and while I don’t know about protecting, I can take good care of myself,” He paused, hand still resting on Strange’s collarbone, thumb rubbing a small circle. “I do know that I trust you. For some godforsaken reason I trust you. I’ve known you for a week, but I’ve nown you for eternity, somehow, that sounds stupid but it’s true.” Ross paused, biting down on his lip and looking up at Strange. Stephen’s eyes melted and his breath hitched.

  
“I’ve known you for eternity too, Evie, I’ve loved you forever.” Stephen bent down slowly, gently placing his hands on the nape of the shorter man's neck, pressing tenderly, his breath shallow. He pressed his mouth against his Chosen’s, sucking softly at Everett’s bottom lip. Everett responded immediately, pushing forward, pressing his tongue into Strange's mouth, tasting something spicy like cinnamon. He pulled back and leant his forehead against Stephens and whispered,

  
“Evie, huh?” Stephen’s velvety baritone chuckled lowly and stroked along Ross’s neck and carded fingers through his silvery blonde locks.

  
“Apparently. Just don’t call me Stevie,” Ross smiled and pressed a deep kiss on his lover’s neck, sucking a small mark.

  
“I might just actually.” He looked up once more into those cosmic silver eyes. A thousand tiny colors never seen before. Marty rubbed his head against Stephen’s legs and they both looked down and laughed as he wrapped his tail around both their calves.

  
“He likes you,” Ross laughed. Stephen never stopped gazing into those eyes- so deep and full of mourning and midnight. Ross’s smiles were the most beautiful thing in the multiverse, he decided, yes, this was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered. His chosen. His badass CIA agent. What a lovely, lovely thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kisses*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry this shouldn't even count as a chapter it's so short...i promise more next time

Stephen sighed exasperatedly, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Marty sat watching him in his frustration, lapping at his paw. Stephen turned and looked at the ginger tabby, smiling apologetically. 

“Sorry, Marty, it’s only he said he’d be back yesterday!” Stephen put his hands on his hips and began to pace. 

“You’re being an old woman.” Wong quipped as he walked past. 

“I’m not being an-” Stephen paused, “I thought you said you were allergic to cats?”

“That is not a cat.” Wong deadpanned, eyeing Marty suspiciously. “ _ Your _ friend brought him here- trying to get me away?” Stephen shook his head, his eyelids pressed closed. 

“He told me not to call! How am I supposed to know if he’s okay?” Stephen cried despondently. Wong rolled his eyes. 

“You really have so much more to learn Strange- an intertwined soul is not hard to locate.” Stephen’s eyebrows quirked, kicking himself. No shit he wouldn’t be hard to find! He ran to the time stone chamber, ignoring the eye of agamotto and focusing on the large earth projection, his fingers searched, finding Everett’s soul signature pinging in the center of Africa- right where he said he’d be. 

“Go to him, Strange, I will guard the sanctum,” Stephen nodded to his friend and slipped on his sling ring. The portal spiraled open and Strange saw his beloved, staring at a tablet and talking to Shuri, adorably trying to speak Xhosa. 

“Kuthekani ngeZizwe Ezimanyeneyo, ukuba banokuvumelana koku?” He drawled out, his accent dreadful.

“Akukubanga, Ross!” The teenager laughed and pat his shoulder, “you’re getting there! But no, I’m not sure about the UN, but does it matter what they say?” Ross glanced at her incredulously. 

“Uh- yes?” He shook his head, but noticed the glowing orange circle in his peripheral, his stomach lurching excitedly. He immediately ran into Stephen’s arms, jumping into New York and planting a good old-fashioned American kiss on his lips, Stephen growling and placing yellow gloved hands on either side of his face.

“Disgusting!” Shuri scrunched up her face and shielded her eyes. Ross gazed longingly into his crystalline blue eyes- shimmering and flickering with something icy. 

“I heard it was bring your sorcerer to work day,” Stephen quipped, smirking at Shuri who rolled her eyes and went back to adjusting something on her workbench. 

“She’s just jealous because I’m dating an Avenger and she’s not,” Ross beamed and kissed him again. Stephen smiled beneath his lips.

“Dating, huh?” he mumbled

“For lack of a better word, yes,”

“So does that make me…” 

“Boyfriend?” Ross offered.

“How about gross!” Shuri interjected, “We’ve got work to do! Go away!” Shuri shoved him lightly back into his portal. 

“Marty misses you,” Stephen pouted, still not letting go of Ross’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m sure he does,” Ross winked and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be home in a jiffy, we’ve got a lot to finish here, she even says she’ll let me out of the lab this time,”

“If you would  _ behave _ ,” Shuri scolded, “No magic in my lab,” 

“Alright, alright, I’m gone,” Stephen sighed, kissing Ross once more on his head, breathing in his comforting smell- strawberries and gunpowder, “see you at home,” 

“Right,” Ross gave him a nudge and Stephen closed the portal, a flurry of sparks hitting the floor. 

“Ai! He knows how to make a mess, doesn’t he?” She indicated to the scorched little dots on the floor. “Why didn’t he just call you?” 

“You took my phone!” Everett cried incredulously, and Shuri giggled. 

“I did, didn't I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
